


Everybody has traumas

by Victoria832



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Gen, Mission Gone Wrong, Season 2, Skye is in love, Skye knows the Avengers, Talking, mention of rape and abuse, nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28363383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victoria832/pseuds/Victoria832
Summary: A mission goes south and May and Skye end up at a safe house with no dry clothes. Certain things become clearer about Skye's past and they talk about the Avengers
Relationships: Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	Everybody has traumas

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short one-shot I came up with during class. I think Skye's days before SHIELD have not been talked about too much so here she reveals some things. Also in my head, Tony obviously knows Skye. Also, Natasha and Skye would be so cute together.  
> Enjoy.

Skye and May were on a mission in france. It went okay, for the most part. In the end, though they had to escape from a fancy gala by jumping out of a window and into the freezing river that ran along with the house. Which also effectively destroyed their coms. They walked for two hours and eventually made it to a safe house/cabin. 

„We need to get out of these wet clothes and contact the team, “ May said matter of factly once she unlocked the door.

„You go into the bathroom first I’ll call Coulson“ Skye offered while eying the open space and the thin piece of wood that separated the bathroom from the rest of the Living room/ bedroom. It served more as a divider than a wall. May regarded her for a second but then nodded. While May was in the bathroom Skye quickly called Coulson with the phone at the cabin and informed them of their current situation and then she turned towards the kitchen to look for food. 

When May walked out of the bathroom with a towel around her she was surprised to find Skye making dinner and it actually smelling good.  
„I didn’t know you could cook, “ May says as she looked for clothes.

„I don’t really but when you live alone you kinda have to know how to make some things.“ Skye told her. Putting the pasta and tomato sauce into two Bowls." Coulson says they will need until tomorrow to get here" Skye informed May, who only nodded.

„I can’t find any clothes the last person to be here must have forgotten to request new ones.“ May tells Skye annoyed. Skye looked at her with wide eyes. 

„You okay?“ May asked when she saw the scared look in Skye’s eyes. 

„Yeah, great. We should eat“

„You need to get out of that dress first“

„I’m fine. The food is going to get cold“

„You are going to get a cold, you need to take a hot shower and…“

„I said I’m fine“ Skye snapped. May looked at her surprised. She had never seen Skye mad unless it was directed at Ward.

„Fine food first, but then you definitely need to take a shower“ May retaliated. They ate their meal in silence. May stared at Skye and Skye kept her eyes on the food. This way they both finished their food fairly quickly. 

„Shower now!“ May orders making Skye flinch, but she followed the order waking towards the shower. May started to wash the dishes when Skye came back.  
„I can’t get out of the dress, “ she says quietly with her head down. May nodded and quickly finished washing the dishes. She turned and walked towards the bathroom area expecting Skye to follow her. Skye shortly contemplated using this opportunity to run out the door. But the logical part of her brain quickly decided against it and she followed May.

May could tell that Skye was tense for some reason. She didn’t look at her just stood there motionless a detached look in her eyes. May unzipped the dress and peeled it off Skye’s skin and when she noticed the tension in her body go from a 10 to a solid 100 she started to get a sneaking suspicion about what Skye was so afraid of.

„I’m not going to hurt you, your safe here.“ she whispers, not wanting to scare Skye. Skye didn’t replay just stood there letting May undress her. May decided that she would try to make this as quick as humanly possible which was not easy since the dress was basically glued to Skye's skin. It took ten minutes to peel Skye out of the dress. May really wished she knew a way to make Skye feel more relaxed but she couldn't think of anything that would work so she promptly turned around and left Skye alone as soon as the dress was off, not wanting to think about all the scars she had just seen on the hacker's body.

Given the fact that Skye was an orphan May could have guessed that Skye was abused. She didn’t though. She could have guessed that Skye had been raped before. She didn’t though. 

When Skye was done with her shower she was quiet, she clung to her towel like her life depended on it. She sat stiffly on the couch curled into herself, her eyes wide with fear. 

May kept her distance not wanting to set off a panic attack or her fight-or-flight response. But she was sure that neither of them were sleeping tonight and didn’t really know how to make Skye more comfterbol.

She had already given her a blanket. hoping it would provide her with more comfort until their clothes were dry. So she started to tell stories of her days at the academy and her first few missions and she finally saw Skye relax a bit. She even smiled at the funny bits.

After her fifth story May paused shortly to drink something and Skye chooses that moment to speak.

„I don’t have stories like that but I did meet all of the Avengers once, “ Skye tells her with a fond look in her eyes. May looked at her curiously. She hadn’t expected for Skye to speak let alone about the Avengers.

„All of them?“ May prompted deciding that she wanted to hear about this. Especially if it got Skye to think about something else.

Skye nodded „not at the same time“

„Who did you meet first?“

„Clingy“ Skye answered and then dove into the story of the strange friendship that had developed between the two at the orphanage. May made sure to remember every part for later use of blackmail. She also noted that this was the first time Skye had talked about herself willingly for more than two sentences and that Skye actually gesticulated widely when she was excited. 

Once Skye was done with the story, May told one of her own of Clint and his shenanigans. And it went on like that Skye would tell a story of how she met one avenger and May would tell her own of her own. 

When Skye was telling her how she met Steve her towel slightly slipped down and May saw a scar that when straight across Skye’s right breast. She quickly looked back up at Skye’s face and luckily the brunette hadn’t notice May’s eyes wander. She really wanted to kill whoever had done that to her, but she couldn't let her anger show, or Skye might get scared.

„I met Tony during my second week at MIT“ Skye started her last story. May looked at her surprised and filled the information away for later. „I had passed one of the tests that he uses to pick up young talents straight out of University. He interviewed me but I turned him down except for some small projects. It went well for a while. I helped him and Bruce with some projects we were perfect insomniacs. It drove Pepper crazy. But she liked me none the less because I sometimes banned together with her against Tony. Pepper was nice. And spending time with Tony and Bruce was fun too. Until he found out about my night job.“ she paused looking down. „He dragged me out of that club and made me move in with him and Pepper.“ Skye continued. Not coming right out and saying it but heavily implying she was dancing in a nightclub. „I had never had a home like that one before. I got roped into the worst undercover mission ever.“ She grimaced at the memory. „But good things don’t last and I had to leave. Got mixed up with the rising tied“ The way she said it made May think that she may not have been there willingly like they had thought. „ I still checked up on them sometimes back-stops some of Clint and Natasha’s covers, stuff like that“ she trailed off, a soft smile on her lips. May narrowed her eyes when she noticed for a second time how Skye's eyes lit up at the mention of a certain redhead.

„You really like her, huh?“ May asks deciding they could talk about the hole Tony situation another time.

Skye blushed, „I don’t know what you are talking about“ May raised an eyebrow at her.

„Okay, so maybe we dated for a bit and never officially broke up.“

„Wow, so you're the mystery girl she would never tell me the name of“ Skye’s blush depend. „You really love her?“

„Yeah, I do“

„We should visit the tower soon“

„We don’t have to.“ Skye says looking down. May smiled at how relaxed Skye was now and kept her talking about Natasha for the rest of the night.


End file.
